


Idris Academy

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Welcome to Idris AcademyThere we have the Art MajorsThose are the JocksThat's the Music MajorsAnd do make friends with the Punk Kids.
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: SHBingo





	Idris Academy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49040287726/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49039779308/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49040498532/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49040498467/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49040498882/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
